Nightmares
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Luffy has been acting strange, Makino knows part of the truth. After one wrong word from his brother he runs off for comfort. Sabo and Ace chase after him so he doesn't get hurt. When a storm rolls in he must stay with Makino. One-shot, Brotherly Fluff!


This is just something I came up with while doing my homework and I decided to make it. Brotherly fluff, no real pairing intended, just again, Brotherly Fluff. Enjoy, don't like, don't read. Others can go ahead and use this story, i personally don't care at all. Enjoy! R&R! I like the reviews :P

* * *

One day when the brotherly trio had gone out to hunt for dinner Ace and Sabo were fighting a crocodile that had eaten their loving little brother. After a few minutes the two older brothers had finally made the crocodile spit out their little brother. "Quit being such a weakling Luffy!" Ace yelled at his younger brother.

"This happens far too often you two. We haven't eaten a decent meal in a week." Sabo noted.

"It's not my fault!" Luffy whined.

"Like hell it wasn't you weak link brat!" Ace yelled at him causing the younger of the two to tear up.

"It's alright Luf, why don't you go back while Ace and I go hunting for any more food we could possibly gather." Sabo suggested.

Luffy only grunted a walked away, but in the wrong direction. Luffy was now headed in the direction of Fushia Villiage. "Ace, do you feel that something's happened to Luffy lately?" Sabo asked the more stubborn of the two.

"Like I could care less, he's just holding us back so let's go." Sabo sighed at his brother's actions and the two ran off to find some meat for the three – or in this case two – to eat later.

**In Fushia Villiage**

"Makino!" Luffy ran up to the blue haired woman and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"What's wrong Luffy? Are you still having those nightmares?" She asked.

"Y-yes, b-but now Sabo and Ace are m-mad at me for t-them getting in the w-way!" He cried.

"Well, I believe Shanks has reserved the bar in a few minutes so maybe that will cheer you up." Makino told the sobbing little seven year old boy.

Luffy immediately stopped crying and looked up. "Really, he's really going to be here?" Luffy asked. Makino nodded and Luffy jumped for joy.

"Just don't get too excited Luffy, he's getting old you know." Makino said with a smile. Luffy began to crack up with laughter.

"What's so funny in here?" A red haired man asked.

"SHANKS!" Luffy ran over to him and wrapped his rubbery arms around his legs.

"Hello to you too Luffy, Makino, it's nice to see you two again." Shanks said as he gave his usual smile.

"So, how was the journey this time?" Luffy asked enthusiastically.

"It wasn't bad, but let me tell you the best part…"

**With Sabo and Ace**

"Well, today was a pretty nice hunt." Sabo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks to that weak brat not there to hold the two of us back."

"Oh come on Ace, don't be so hard on the poor kid. He's what… three years younger than us? So take it easy on him." Sabo said as he help Ace haul the tiger up the ladder. "Hey Luf, we brought you some dinner, come eat…" Sabo stopped when he noticed the youngest brother not there. "Where's Luffy?"

"Wait, you mean he's not here?" Ace asked.

"Not from what I can see." Sabo answered in a 'no-duh-stupid' voice.

"That brat must have gotten lost. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later." Ace said out loud.

"Well, I hope he appears soon because there's a storm rolling in." Sabo noted.

"Fine, we'll go look for him." Ace said in loss.

"Good, let's check Fushia Village first." Sbo and Ace climbed down the ladder and headed for the village.

**Makino's Bar**

"Luffy, why don't you stay here for tonight? There's a storm rolling in and I don't want you to go home alone." Makino warned.

"Alright Makino." Luffy ran upstairs to get dressed for bed while Shanks got ready to leave.

"Shanks, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shanks shrugged and followed Makino into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Makino?"

"You know Luffy's brothers Ace and Sabo… right?" Shanks nodded. "Well he told me he's having nightmares about them. He's not telling me what it's about, I was wondering if he told you anything today while you two were down by the ocean."

"No, he hasn't told me anything, to tell you the truth, I haven't heard of this until just now." Shanks told her. Makino immediately put on a worried face. "But I'm sure the little anchor will be fine. I have to get going, see you tomorrow Makino." Shanks left the bar leaving Makino in the kitchen. Makino sighed and made her way up to Luffy's room. She knocked on Luffy's old bedroom door where he always stays at the last minute and head tossing and turning.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Makino asked as she slowly creaked open the door. She gasped when she was Luffy's pillow covered in blood. "Luffy!" Makino ran to Luffy's sleeping form and shook him awake. "Luffy, wake up!" Luffy's eyes shot open and he shot into a sitting position. Makino sighed and ran to the bathroom and returned with a small towel in her hands. She sat next to Luffy and whipped away the blood. "You bit on your lip so hard it started bleeding?" Makino said as she examined his lower lip.

"It's become a habit of mine." Luffy said as if it was nothing.

"Luffy, what are you dreams about? I can't help you any more than I do if you don't tell me about it." Makino asked the young boy. Luffy started shaking and hugged Makino. Makino looked at the sobbing boy and picked him up. "Alright, first we need something to calm you down. Possibly some warm milk."

**With Ace and Sabo**

"Where's the village again Ace?" Sabo asked as they ran down the path.

"It should be up ahead. Wait, why are we at the ocean?" Ace asked.

Sabo slapped his forehead. "This path leads to the ocean stupid." Ace groaned and they set out once again.

**At Makino's Bar**

Makino had just gotten Luffy a warm glass of warm milk. "Luffy, what's going on? You've been having these on-going nightmares about your brothers and now you're making yourself bleed in you sleep. Why won't you tell me?" Makino asked.

"I-I… I don't know. I just see visions of them dying. Each time it's different on how it all leads up to the death, but it always ends the same." Luffy cried as he remembered his nightmares.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I told you, I don't know. I just see them dying and that's it." Luffy cried even harder.

"Well… technically they will never be dead until they're completely forgotten about. And we both know that's impossible." Makino told him. After ten minutes Luffy was now down to sniffles and hiccups. Suddenly the doors swung open and two boys stood there soaking wet to the bone. "Oh, well to reassure you on that here are your brothers." Makino stood up and filled up Luffy's milk. Sabo and Ace walked over to their little brother and Luffy pulled his hat down so they wouldn't see his lip.

"Lu, what happened to you?" Sabo asked as he saw his lip – obviously the hat failed. Luffy just starred at his glass.

"Damn it Luffy, tell us what's got you so spaced out lately!" Ace snapped. Luffy opened his mouth and closed it a few times before finally speaking.

"Y-you died, so many times, I saw you dying." Ace and Sabo looked at each other in confusion.

"Lu, what are you talking about?" Sabo asked his youngest brother.

Luffy took a few breaths before talking again. "It seemed so real, every time I saw them it always seemed so real. I-I saw you guys dying right in front of me!" Luffy brought his knees up and started crying his eyes out. Sabo and Ace just stared at the boy in front of them not knowing what to do until Makino spoke up.

"Luffy, they're right next to you." Sabo nodded and put an arm around the youngest of the trio brothers.

"Lu, there's nothing to be sad about right now. We're right here and we're not going anywhere any time soon."

Ace sighed. "And I'm sorry for calling you weak, even I would be sad if I was in the same state you were in." He said trying to comfort his little brother. Luffy looked up with teary eyes.

"R-really?" Ace sighed again and gave a slight nod. Luffy got out of his seat and ran upstairs.

"What is he doing?" Sabo asked. Luffy came back down in a hurry and handed two small boxes to his brothers.

"I don't know when it is but Happy Birthday!" Luffy gave them the boxes which were neatly wrapped in yellow and red.

"I helped him wrap the presents. He tried many times for the record, and cut his hands more times than he tried." Makino spoke up.

"Hey, I would have got it the last time if you didn't stop me." Luffy retaliated. Sabo and Ace looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll never leave you Luffy. We are brothers after all."


End file.
